


Tutoring Session [MDB one-shot]

by N3k00Ch4n



Series: Miraculous Dragon Ball series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Tutoring, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: El 14/11/2019 publiqué el one-shot “Chat Blanc” ambientado en mi AU original “Miraculous Dragon Ball” y si mal no recuerdo, había escrito una escena, un flashback para ser específica, en donde Gohan y Trunks tenían relaciones sexuales por primera vez en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, pero, claro, ninguno de ellos ha tenido experiencia o practica previa salvo una vez en la que Trunks le practicó sexo oral a Gohan cuando estaban estudiando juntos en su casa.Pues bien, he decidido escribir esta escena olvidada en forma de one-shot. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en esta escena y me vinieron las ganas y la inspiración para escribirla.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Gohan, Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan
Series: Miraculous Dragon Ball series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534235
Kudos: 2





	Tutoring Session [MDB one-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: El 14/11/2019 publiqué el one-shot “Chat Blanc” ambientado en mi AU original “Miraculous Dragon Ball” y si mal no recuerdo, había escrito una escena, un flashback para ser específica, en donde Gohan y Trunks tenían relaciones sexuales por primera vez en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, pero, claro, ninguno de ellos ha tenido experiencia o practica previa salvo una vez en la que Trunks le practicó sexo oral a Gohan cuando estaban estudiando juntos en su casa. 
> 
> Pues bien, he decidido escribir esta escena olvidada en forma de one-shot. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en esta escena y me vinieron las ganas y la inspiración para escribirla. 
> 
> En fin, los personajes de “Dragon Ball” no me pertenecen, tampoco los kwamis de “Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir”, todo eso les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Pero este AU es una invención original y las personalidades de los personajes de “Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir” fueron repartidas de forma que coincidieran en cierto modo con las personalidades de los personajes de la popular saga anime (si aún no están seguros de que estoy hablando, vayan a ver mis otros fanfics de este proyecto y ahí entenderán lo que les digo). 
> 
> Bien, no tengo nada más que decir. Así que ¡a trabajar!

El último timbre del día sonó indicando que las clases ya habían acabado, todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star (tanto de primer año como los de cuarto año), se preparaban para volver a sus casas. Algunos estudiantes estaban en el pasillo de _lockers_ sacando sus pertenencias para colocarlas en sus mochilas, otros solo conversaban en el patio principal que daba a la calle o solo caminaban por el sendero directo hacia la entrada que daba a la calle donde probablemente sus padres esperaban por ellos para llevarlos a casa, aunque la mayoría ya tenía la edad suficiente como para volver a casa por su cuenta, entre ese pequeño grupo de estudiantes que caminaba para volver a sus casas se encontraba un dúo de amigos sin igual, Trunks Briefs, un adolescente de casi quince años, elegido presidente de la sociedad de alumnos en la preparatoria Orange Star por tercer año consecutivo y su gran amigo, Goten, de dieciséis años. Cada uno caminaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Trunks estaba abrumado porque la próxima semana tendrían un examen, necesitaba estudiar y no podía hacerlo en su casa, menos con su madre trabajando en un nuevo prototipo de motocicleta súper veloz para la cual requería su asistencia constante, mientras que Goten, por otro lado, estaba concentrado con su tablet observando las últimas actualizaciones en su página web de Lordbug basada y dedicada plenamente en sus investigaciones respecto a su héroe favorito.

-Ugh, este examen va a ser una completa tortura-exclamó Trunks mientras aferraba sus manos en sus cabellos lilas con desesperación-¿por qué la profesora de ciencias tiene que ser tan cruel con nosotros? No solo debemos estudiar lo que vimos las semanas anteriores, sino que también debemos memorizar lo aprendido en la clase de hoy ¡y yo casi no presté nada de atención!-

-Eso te pasa por haber estado los últimos minutos de clase con la mirada perdida en Gohan en lugar de estar escuchando lo que decía la profesora-le habló Goten sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su tablet poniendo un semblante preocupado-vamos ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no te actualizas?-

-Si, tienes razón creo que debí haberle prestado más atención a la clase que a Go…-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas cabizbajo pero dejó de hablar al escuchar a Goten murmurar maldiciones en voz alta mientras sacudía su tablet, algo que era muy impropio de él. Así que Trunks desvió la mirada hacia a su amigo, arqueó una ceja y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de preocupación-uh, ¿Goten? has estado con la vista pegada a la pantalla de tu tablet desde que salimos y siento que no me estás poniendo atención ¿qué sucede?-

-Oh, sí, lamento si no te estuve mirando mientras tú hacías tu drama sobre lo difícil que será el examen de la semana que viene pero…-respondió Goten al tiempo que le mostraba su tablet donde tenía abierta la página web de Lordbug que él mismo creó-es que no he recibido muchas visitas desde la última vez que actualicé mi página web, y tampoco he tenido noticias de Lordbug o de la aparición de algún villano akumatizado ¿tú qué crees que pudo haber pasado?-

Trunks se quedó estático al escuchar aquella pregunta salir de la boca de su amigo, ahora que lo mencionaba, últimamente no había visto ningún akuma de Dark Butterfly volando por la ciudad, ni algún villano akumatizado acechando y aterrorizando las calles de Tokio con algún nuevo y extraño poder que le fue otorgado por la villana-mariposa.

-No tengo idea, quizás Lordbug y Chat Noir hayan decidido tomarse un descanso de la rutina e ir a vigilar que no haya otras akumatizaciones en otros lugares-respondió Trunks encogiéndose de hombros ante la pregunta que le había hecho Goten, ya que no tenía ni idea de que responderle en ese momento así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Goten desvió la mirada hacia su amigo de cabellos lilas y arqueó la ceja de forma sospechosa-q-quise decir, ¡no es como si Lordbug y Chat Noir tuvieran que estar constantemente en un solo lugar! e-es decir, ellos podrían dedicarse a proteger otras ciudades además de Tokio, no siempre tienen que estar protegiéndonos-

-Bien, lo que tu digas, Trunks. Solo espero que lo que digas sea verdad, porque si llego a ver a Lordbug y Chat Noir la próxima vez que enfrenten a un villano akumatizado voy a tener que comprobar tu teoría por mi cuenta.

Por otro lado, Gohan y Bra salieron de la preparatoria Orange Star minutos después que Goten y Trunks, bajaron las escaleras y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la calle.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa esta tarde a estudiar, Bra?-preguntó Gohan mientras caminaba junto a su amiga de cabellos celestes-esta vez sí que estoy perdido y necesitaré mucha ayuda si quiero pasar el examen de ciencias-

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Gohan pero… no podré ayudarte esta vez-le respondió Bra rascándose la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada al tiempo que pateaba una pequeña piedra con la punta de su zapatilla.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no? eres mi amiga, Bra ¡me prometiste que siempre estarías aquí para ayudarme!

-Sí, sé que te prometí eso. Pero en serio no puedo ayudarte-le explicó la chica de cabellos celestes-verás… hoy le prometí a Goten que iríamos juntos al cine y mañana vamos a comenzar a estudiar para el examen-notó que su amigo bajaba la mirada un poco decepcionado pero, de pronto, Bra tuvo una idea, tal vez no era de las mejores que se le haya ocurrido hasta ahora, pero podía funcionar-¡tengo una idea!-tomó el rostro de su amigo con su mano e hizo que desviara su vista hacia Trunks quien estaba conversando con Goten-¿por qué mejor no le preguntas a tu novio si puede ayudarte a estudiar?-

No era secreto para Bra y Goten saber que sus más cercanos amigos ya eran novios, después de todo, Gohan se había tomado la molestia de hacer pública su relación cuando le pidió acompañarlo a una _avant premiere_ de la nueva película anime de Lordbug y Chat Noir meses atrás.

-¿Q-qué? ¿p-pedirle ayuda a-a T-Trunks? ¿estás loca o qué?-preguntó Gohan un poco nervioso y con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, nunca le había pedido ayuda a alguien para estudiar (con excepción de Bra) y mucho menos a Trunks-además, no creo que él quiera ayudarme a estudiar para el examen-

-Nunca lo sabrás si no le preguntas ¡vamos! ¿qué estás esperando? ¡ve con él y pídele ayuda!

Al ver que su amigo no daba indicios de querer moverse para ir a hablar con el adolescente de cabellos lilas, Bra colocó ambas manos en la espalda baja de Gohan y lo empujó haciendo que tropezara y chocara con Trunks que estaba de pie detrás de él.

-¡Ouch! Hey ¿qué nunca te fijas por donde cami…?-preguntó Trunks volteándose para enfrentar a la persona que se chocó con él pero detuvo su frase al ver a su novio de cabellos oscuros de pie completamente congelado en su lugar sin dar señales de querer moverse-nas… ¿Gohan?-acercó su mano al rostro del adolescente y comenzó a moverla para hacerlo reaccionar-¡hey! Gohan, hola ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Q-qué?-Gohan reaccionó, parpadeó un par de veces encontrándose con un par de ojos azules y brillantes (como los había descrito en su carta de San Valentín) mirándolo fijamente-¡ah! eh… h-hola, Trunks-

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos adolescentes habló solo cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando, se sonrojaban ligeramente y se reían con nerviosismo. La atmosfera a su alrededor era tan tensa que podía llegar incluso a cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo, hasta que finalmente, Gohan habló.

-¡Trunks, que bueno que te encuentro!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros sobresaltando ligeramente a su novio-necesito que me hagas un gran favor, sabes que tenemos un examen de ciencias en unos días ¿no es así? bueno, necesito que me expliques los temas porque yo no entiendo nada-se arrodillo frente a él y le abrazó las piernas esperando que así, Trunks cediera y lo ayudara a estudiar-¡ayúdame por favor, eres mi única esperanza!-

-U-uh… e-espera ¡¿qué?! ¿qué te ayude yo a estudiar? pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Trunks mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de que ningún otro estudiante viera la embarazosa escena en la que ambos se encontraban-¿acaso Bra no puede ayudarte?-

-No, hoy no puede ayudarme a estudiar. Ella tiene una cita pendiente con Goten y se propusieron estudiar juntos para el examen mañana y yo, no quisiera incomodarlos.

-Entiendo. Mira, Gohan, quisiera ayudarte a estudiar para el examen de ciencias pero, sucede que…-intentó explicarle Trunks quien comenzó a doblegarse ante la mirada de perrito triste que le daba su novio, pero tuvo que mantenerse firme, no pensaba ceder-sucede que… que… no podemos ir a mi casa a estudiar juntos ya que mi mamá está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y requiere de mi ayuda, lo siento-

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Pensé que estabas disponible para darme una mano… bueno, supongo que tendré que estudiar por mi cuenta.

El adolescente de cabellos oscuros soltó las piernas de su novio, se incorporó del suelo donde estaba arrodillado, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para irse de allí. Trunks lo vio alejarse con un poco de tristeza y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber tratado tan mal a Gohan, de pronto, el cierre del bolsillo trasero de su mochila se abrió y Tikki salió de su escondite.

-Lo que acabas de hacer fue muy cruel, Trunks. Te conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que tú no eres así-le recriminó la pequeña kwami roja desde el bolsillo trasero en la mochila de su portador.

-Pero ¿y qué puedo hacer yo? sabes bien que no podremos estudiar tranquilos, no con mi mamá trabajando en su laboratorio y pidiéndome ayuda-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia un cabizbajo Gohan que sujetaba su mochila con fuerza.

-Si no pueden estudiar en la Corporación Capsula, entonces dile que iras a su casa. Ahora ¡ve a hablar con él y dile que cambiaste de opinión antes de que sea tarde!

Trunks miró a la pequeña kwami roja, desvió la mirada hacia su novio que ya estaba a solo unos pasos de salir de la preparatoria Orange Star, asintió, tomó impulso y se acercó corriendo hacia Gohan, quien ahora estaba de pie en la entrada que daba a la calle esperando el auto que su madre mandaba con Yamcha dentro todos los días para ir a buscarlo al salir de las clases.

-Gohan ¡Gohan, espera!

-¿Trunks?-Gohan volteó la mirada hacia su novio de cabellos lilas que estaba corriendo hacia él lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, se detuvo, colocó ambas manos sobre sus piernas y bajo la cabeza en un intento por recuperar la respiración. Una vez que se calmo y su respiración se torno normal, elevó su vista hacia su novio.

-Gohan, yo… yo… cambie de opinión, te ayudaré a estudiar para el examen de ciencias-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas, a pesar de haber calmado su respiración, su rostro seguía ligeramente sonrojado producto del calor que había adquirido con tan solo correr desde el punto donde estaba parado hablando con Tikki hasta donde estaba Gohan. El adolescente de cabellos oscuros estaba a punto de darle las gracias pero fue interrumpido al ver un auto estacionarse frente a la entrada del establecimiento, la puerta trasera se abrió y de ella bajo Yamcha.

-Gohan, es hora de irnos. Tienes que ir a la práctica de artes marciales antes de volver a casa ¿lo olvidas?-le dijo Yamcha al adolescente de cabellos oscuros al tiempo que observaba la agenda electrónica de Gohan en su teléfono.

-Parece que tendremos que dejar el estudio para otro día-le dijo Gohan a su novio de cabellos lilas encogiéndose de hombros-bien, ya debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi práctica de artes marciales. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, Trunks-

Gohan se acercó a Yamcha, el hombre de cabellos alborotados abrió la puerta del vehículo y entró bajo la triste mirada de Trunks. El menor desvió la mirada hacia su mochila donde estaba Tikki esperando a que le dijera que debía hacer, pero su kwami solo desvió la mirada hacia el auto donde estaba Gohan como diciéndole “¿qué estás esperando? ¡ve con él!” Trunks asintió y se acercó al auto justo cuando Yamcha abrió la puerta derecha del auto y estaba a punto de entrar en él.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Trunks haciendo que el hombre de cabellos alborotados detuviera su acción y lo mirara fijamente con una ceja ligeramente arqueada-uh, yo… yo… i-iré con ustedes, claro, si no les molesta-

Yamcha estuvo a pocos segundos de entrar en el auto y pedirle al conductor que se alejara lo más pronto posible de allí para ir al estadio a llevar a Gohan a su práctica de artes marciales de ese día, pero la ventanilla se bajó y Gohan se asomó un poco a través de ésta, lo suficiente como para poder ver al asistente de su madre y a Trunks.

-¡Espera, Yamcha! deja que Trunks suba al auto, hoy viene con nosotros-le dijo Gohan deteniendo al asistente de su madre.

-No lo sé, Gohan. No creo que sea buena idea que Trunks-kun venga con nosotros, ya sabes cómo se comporta tu madre cuando ve que traes visitas a casa-le dijo Yamcha mirando al hijo de su jefa con una expresión seria en el rostro-además, hoy tienes práctica de artes marciales como lo indica en el horario acordado por tu madre-

-¿Podríamos saltar la práctica de artes marciales por hoy, por favor? en serio necesito que Trunks venga a casa con nosotros-le rogó Gohan colocando sus manos juntas a modo de súplica con la esperanza de que Yamcha cediera y dejara a Trunks subir al auto con ellos-mi mamá nunca se enterará si tu no le dices que salté la práctica de artes marciales para estar en casa con un amigo-

-Ugh, de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer-le respondió Yamcha soltando un suspiro de frustración, Gohan sonrió levemente al saber que había logrado convencer al asistente de su madre, éste abrió la puerta del vehículo e invito a Trunks a pasar, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se sentó en medio del asiento cerca de su novio y Yamcha se sentó en el lado izquierdo custodiando a ambos adolescentes. Minutos más tarde, el auto de la familia Son se detuvo al lado de la puerta principal de la imponente casa, las puertas traseras del vehículo se abrieron de forma automática y de ellas bajaron, Gohan, Trunks y Yamcha. El hombre de cabellos alborotados avanzó primero con los dos adolescentes casi pisándole los talones, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y se hizo a un lado para dejar a Trunks y Gohan pasar, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se quedó fascinado por lo amplio y elegante que era el recibidor, por supuesto, ya había estado en esa casa muchas veces como Lordbug o cuando Bra (akumatizada en Balloon Girl) organizó la fiesta de cumpleaños de su novio en el jardín trasero de la casa pero nunca antes había vuelto allí como civil. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Yamcha hablándole.

-La habitación de Gohan está en el segundo piso subiendo las escaleras, casi terminando el pasillo del lado derecho-le indicó Yamcha-estaré en mi oficina por si necesitan algo más-

-No, está bien. No nos hace falta nada, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para estudiar, gracias, Yamcha-respondió Trunks, después de agradecerle a Yamcha por la indicación, dio la vuelta sobre sus propios pasos, se acercó a su novio y comenzó a subir las escaleras siguiéndolo detrás.

El hombre de cabellos alborotados soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras veía a Gohan y Trunks subir las escaleras hacia la habitación del adolescente hasta que los perdió de vista, cuando vio que nadie los estaba viendo, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de estar para ir a ver la televisión, hoy había un juego de baseball muy importante ya que su equipo favorito iba a jugar ese día, sabía que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente que Chi-chi le había ordenado completar sin falta alguna pero, de vez en cuando, Yamcha necesitaba relajarse y el baseball era su mayor debilidad.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Gohan entró y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su novio de cabellos lilas, cuando vio que se había alejado lo suficiente de la puerta, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia Trunks; sin embargo, alguien se interpuso en su camino y ese alguien resulto ser su kwami, Plagg.

-¿Qué es lo que en realidad estás tramando, Gohan?-preguntó el pequeño kwami similar a un gato viendo a su portador con una expresión de sospecha con sus patas a cada lado de su cadera.

-No estoy tramando nada, Plagg. Invité a Trunks porque necesito que me ayude a estudiar para un examen de ciencias.

-Pfff, sí claro y yo como queso bajo en grasa-respondió Plagg con sarcasmo-¡por favor, Gohan! tengo más de dos mil años, no soy tan inocente ¿en serio crees que voy a caer en esa mentira? yo sé que quieres hacer algo más que estudiar, niño travieso-añadió con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que su portador se sonrojara levemente.

-¡P-por supuesto que no, Plagg! S-solo vamos a estudiar para el examen de ciencias y nada más-exclamó Gohan en voz baja pero audible un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su kwami-¡ahora ve a esconderte antes de que Trunks te vea!-

-Gohan ¿con quién hablabas?

Al escuchar la voz del adolescente de cabellos lilas, Plagg rápidamente obedeció a su portador y fue volando a buscar algún sitio de la habitación donde esconderse. Buscó y buscó a su alrededor pero no encontraba ningún escondite en el que no llamara la atención del adolescente de cabellos lilas, estaba por desesperarse cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver el bolsillo trasero de la mochila de Trunks abierto y velozmente se introdujo en él.

-Pero… ¿qué? ¡¿Plagg?! ¿qué rayos estás…?-le pregunto una pequeña kwami roja con ojos azules enormes mirándolo con una ligera expresión de confusión, Plagg se acercó y le tapó la boca con una de sus patas, molestando a Tikki, quien frunció el ceño y apartó la pata del kwami negro de su boca-¡¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?!-

-Shh… baja la voz, _sugar cube_ -le respondió Plagg-necesito esconderme y no encuentro un lugar donde hacerlo sin llamar la atención ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-puso su mirada de gatito triste en Tikki-¡por favor!-

-No, Plagg. No lo hagas, no pongas ojos de gatito triste ¡sabes que no puedo resistirme a ellos!... de acuerdo, puedes quedarte-respondió Tikki, odiaba no poder resistirse a la mirada que Plagg le ponía cuando le suplicaba.

Trunks decidió restarle importancia saber con quién había estado hablando Gohan hace unos minutos, ambos se dirigieron al escritorio donde estaba instalada la computadora de doble pantalla que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros tenía en su habitación y tomaron asiento frente a ella. Gohan abrió su mochila, saco su cuadernillo de apuntes y el libro de ejercicios de la clase de ciencias para comenzar a estudiar, Trunks acercó su mano a los apuntes de Gohan pero esta simple acción hizo que sus manos se rozaran, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros y desviaran la mirada hacia otro lado levemente avergonzados.

-Lo siento, yo… no quería…-intentó disculparse el adolescente de cabellos oscuros pero su novio lo interrumpió.

-N-no, no, descuida. F-fue un accidente, los accidentes pasan ¿no es así?-le dijo Trunks, tomó nuevamente el cuadernillo de Gohan, lo abrió y comenzó a mirar los apuntes que su novio había escrito en él-y, uh… ¿qué tema es el que no entiendes para el próximo examen de ciencias?-

-Bueno, no entiendo muy bien el tema de las fórmulas de las combustiones termodinámica y exotérmicas-respondió Gohan haciendo movimientos con sus manos para que su novio entendiera mejor de que le estaba hablando.

-¿Eso es lo que no entiendes? son temas muy sencillos de explicar-le respondió Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa, abrió el cuadernillo de ciencias de su novio, buscó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir un par de notas y formulas químicas de las combustiones termodinámica y exotérmicas-cómo podrás ver en esta fórmula que estoy escribiendo, la combustión termodinámica una reacción que se basa en una mezcla de sustancias combustibles. Pero, si se genera una reacción del combustible con el oxígeno, en su lugar forman una cantidad determinada de sustancias gaseosas, entre las cuales podemos encontrar el C2O, el H2O como, por ej.: vapor de agua ¿ahora lo entiendes?-

-Uh…-Gohan observó el papel con las notas que había escrito su novio de cabellos lilas, desvió su mirada hacia Trunks, de nuevo al papel y otra vez hacia Trunks-no, lo siento. Me temo que tendrás que ser un poco más específico para que pueda entender este tema ¿podrías hacer eso por mí? ¡por favor!-

Trunks lo miró un poco perplejo, pues no tenía idea de que tipo de ejemplo podía darle a Gohan para que entendiera mejor el tema que debían estudiar para el examen. Desvió la mirada hacia el pantalón del adolescente de cabellos lilas haciendo que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, sonrojo que para Gohan pasó completamente desapercibido, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios ante la idea que acababa de aparecer en su pequeña mente.

-De hecho… se me ocurre el ejemplo perfecto para ayudarte a entender la combustión termodinámica-habló el adolescente de cabellos lilas viendo a su novio con una sonrisa pícara, Gohan arqueó una ceja un poco confundido sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo Trunks, sus dudas se confirmaron cuando sintió una mano colocarse en su muslo, deslizándose lentamente hasta que llegó a su entrepierna y comenzó a frotarla ligeramente. Ante este tipo de contacto, Gohan no pudo evitar dar un ligero salto sobre su silla y alejarse unos metros de su joven novio.

-¿Q-qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la simple sensación de tener la mano del adolescente sobre su entrepierna.

-¿Qué pasa? estaba tratando de ayudarte a comprender las reacciones de la combustión termodinámica-respondió Trunks sin dejar de lado su sonrisa traviesa, se levantó de su silla y camino lentamente hacia Gohan al tiempo que éste retrocedía intentando evitar al adolescente, pero después de unos minutos caminando, tropezó contra su cama y pudo sentir su espalda chocando con algo duro, giró su mirada al descubrir que su espalda había chocado contra la pared de su habitación y cuando volvió su mirada hacia adelante, encontró a su novio arrodillado frente a él, con sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas sonriéndole y lamiéndose los labios con lujuria y hambre-creo que la mejor forma de hacer que entiendas mejor las reacciones de la combustión termodinámica seria creando una fricción calurosa en una persona-

-¿Q-qué…?-Gohan intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido por una mano cubriendo su boca.

-Shhh...-dijo Trunks callando a su novio-no hables y deja que tu sensei haga su trabajo, no querrás que tu madre o Yamcha suban a vernos así ¿verdad?-Gohan solo negó con la cabeza, Trunks volvió a sonreír y retiró su mano de la boca de su novio-perfecto-llevó sus manos al borde de los pantalones de Gohan y comenzó a desabrocharlos-ahora, debes tener en cuenta algo muy importante, y es que el combustible únicamente reacciona con oxígeno y no con nitrógeno; sus manos bajaron los pantalones de Gohan junto con su ropa interior, revelando una polla erecta más que necesaria, por un segundo, Trunks lo miró con la boca entreabierta y completamente hipnotizada cuando se descubrió un valioso tesoro-d-dioses...-murmuró en voz baja mientras se lamía los labios y tragaba saliva, pero salió de su trance rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza, su mano derecha tomó el pene de su novio y comenzó a crear una suave fricción mientras Trunks continuaba con su explicación-por lo tanto, el nitrógeno del aire pasará íntegramente a los productos de combustión sin reaccionar-

-T-Trunks… d-detente, no sé lo que estás haciendo pero… quiero que dejes de hacerlo-le rogó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros apoyado contra la pared de su habitación con un fuerte sonrojo tiñendo su rostro.

-¿Por qué? apenas estoy empezando-respondió Trunks sin dejar de estimular el miembro de su novio con su mano derecha-y a juzgar por tus expresiones veo que nunca has hecho algo como esto ¿o sí?-comentó a modo de burla haciendo sonrojar más a Gohan y que se auto delatara con ese simple comentario-¡tenía razón! tú nunca hiciste algo como esto-

-¡C-cállate!-exclamó Gohan un poco molesto, si pudiera llegar a sonrojarse más, probablemente lo confundirían con una manzana. Era cierto que nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer lo que su novio le estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero no podía negar que en su tiempo tuvo sueños húmedos y eróticos dónde el protagonista de dichos sueños era cierto héroe de cabellos lilas con antifaz de lunares negros y rojo cereza; fuera de eso, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza el desahogar su frustración sexual pensando en Lordbug, pero ahora podía aprovechar a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños sabiendo que Trunks era en realidad el chico al que siempre amo desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la cálida y resbaladiza lengua de Trunks lamiendo su erección-nnn... ngh... T-Trunks... mmm...-

-Impresionante-dijo Trunks entre lamidas en la polla de su novio de cabello oscuro-está tan dura...- lo hizo sonreír, el calor abrumador y el aroma sexual lo rodeaban haciendo que su propio miembro se contrajera dentro de sus pantalones-ahora, Gohan-

-¿S-sí?-dijo Gohan, apenas podía hablar debido al placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta, así podre saber si prestaste atención a mis explicaciones o no-dijo Trunks mientras deslizaba su lengua alrededor de las venas de la erección de Gohan hasta llegar a la punta donde toco la pequeña abertura que había allí y comenzó a dar pequeños pero que hacen que su novio arquee la espalda mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás: mi pregunta es... de acuerdo a como se produzcan las reacciones de combustión ¿cuáles son los distintos tipos que existen en cuanto a la reacción de combustión termodinámica?-

-U-uh… ¿q-qué?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros apenas logró salir de su nube de placer, Trunks detuvo sus acciones y lo miró un poco molesto porque al parecer su novio no le estaba poniendo nada de atención.

-¡Oi, Gohan!-exclamó Trunks sosteniendo firmemente la erección de Gohan con una mano mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-¿acaso me estás escuchando?-

-¿Qué rayos estarán haciendo esos dos?-murmuró Plagg escondido con Tikki en el bolsillo de la mochila de Trunks, desvió la mirada hacia la kwami roja que estaba intentando ver lo que pasaba a través de la apertura del cierre del bolsillo-¿puedes ver que está pasando ahí afuera, Tikki?-

-No, no puedo ver nada desde aquí-respondió la pequeña kwami roja con la vista asomada a través del cierre de la mochila de su portador.

-Y-yo…-habló Gohan con un nudo de nervios y la garganta seca, tragó saliva con pesadez y volvió a mirar fijamente a su novio de cabellos lilas-n-no, lo siento. No estaba poniendo atención… ¿podrías… -se detuvo un momento para volver a tragar saliva con pesadez-¿podrías repetir la pregunta, por favor?-

-No escuchar lo que tu sensei te está preguntando es una falta de respeto ¿lo sabías?-preguntó Trunks sin soltar la erección de su novio, Gohan solo se limitó a asentir-odio decir esto, Gohan, pero voy a tener que castigarte-

-¡¿Q-qué?!-exclamó Gohan; aun así, no fue escuchado por el adolescente de cabellos lilas quien se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba, se alejó de la cama y caminó al baño y entró dejando a Gohan solo allí, sentado, preguntándose que era lo que Trunks planeaba hacer. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Trunks regresó con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro y una cinta enroscada alrededor de sus manos-T-Trunks… ¿q-qué-aclaró un poco su garganta para poder hablar-¿qué rayos estás pensando hacer?-

-Shh… no hables durante tu castigo ¿entendido?-le dijo Trunks colocando un dedo sobre los labios del adolescente debajo de él, Gohan asintió y dejó que su novio le hiciera lo que fuera que planeaba hacer con él. Trunks desenroscó la cinta que tenía alrededor de sus manos y con ella comenzó a envolver el miembro erecto de Gohan con cuidado, el contacto de la sensible piel de su miembro junto con la suave tela de la cinta que Trunks estaba colocando alrededor de éste creaban una fricción incómoda pero a la vez placentera e increíble, algo que hacía que se estremeciera y arquera la espalda mientras soltaba leves gemidos. Trunks sonrió al ver que estaba logrando hacer que Gohan gimiera, pero ese no era su plan, claro que no, tenía planeado torturarlo, hacer que sufriera por no haberlo escuchado cuando le hizo su pregunta que lo ayudaría a estudiar para el examen. Gohan salió de su pequeña ola de placer al sentir una leve presión alrededor de su miembro-listo, este será tu castigo-

-¿Q-qué fue lo que me hiciste?-preguntó Gohan al ver su erección siendo envuelta en un complicado nudo que terminaba por debajo de sus testículos, apretándolos firmemente uno contra el otro, creando lo que parecía ser una especie de anillo hecho a mano súper ajustado.

-Te lo mereces por no escuchar a tu sensei-dijo Trunks mientras tomaba el pene de su novio con ambas manos y comenzaba a acariciarlo tortuosamente-ahora como castigo, no vas a correrte hasta que yo lo decida-

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡no! no puedes hacerme esto ¡es injusto!-se quejó Gohan pero ya no pudo seguir hablando al ver cómo el adolescente de cabello lila llevó la punta de su polla a sus labios, abrió su cálida y húmeda cavidad introduciéndola dentro y comenzó. chúpalo despacio y con ternura-¡uwah! nnn... ¡T-Trunks!-el adolescente de cabello oscuro se aferra las sábanas a las sábanas con fuerza, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras siente cómo su novio continúa chupando la punta de su erección con cuidado como si temiera que se rompiera-¡maldición!... pero qué agradable sensación...-el calor en la punta de su miembro se desvaneció y bajó la mirada para ver a su joven novio lamiendo más y más hasta que su rostro llegó a toparse con sus testículos, estaba a punto de jugar ellos pero Gohan lo interrumpió-T-Trunks, espera ...-

-Creo que te había dejado muy en claro que no podías hablar durante tu castigo-le dijo Trunks elevando sus ojos azules hacia Gohan mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-Si lo sé. Pero...-dijo Gohan tratando de ahogar un gemido al sentir a Trunks deslizar su lengua por la base de su erección-¿p-podrías... ggh... podrías intentar introducirlo en tu boca poco a poco?-

-¿Huh?-Trunks detuvo su tarea de chupar la erección de su novio mientras contemplaba aquel duro trozo de carne con los ojos muy abiertos-espera ¿estás diciéndome... estás diciéndome que quieres que…?-desvió su mirada hacia Gohan y señaló su pene con un dedo-¿que quieres que ponga esto en mi boca por completo?-

-S-sí por favor... confío en ti y sé que nunca me lastimarías-respondió Gohan, Trunks accedió pero antes de introducir el pene de su novio en su boca decidió molestarlo un poco más, solo como parte de su castigo por haberlo ignorado.

-De acuerdo, lo haré pero primero-respondió el adolescente de cabello lila mientras sostenía su erección con sus manos-voy a repetir mi pregunta y quiero que prestes total atención a lo que voy a decir-acercó su rostro a la punta del miembro de su novio hasta que sus labios estuvieron a solo unos centímetros de ésta-de acuerdo con las reacciones de combustión ¿cuáles son los diferentes tipos de reacciones que hay en la combustión termodinámica?-

-U-ugh... h-hay...-dijo Gohan tratando de recordar lo que había estado estudiando con Trunks hace una hora, pero le era un poco difícil de responder con su joven novio torturando su pene, presionando la punta contra su húmeda y cálida lengua cada vez que intentaba responderle-h-hay cinco… t-tipos de reacciones-

-Bueno, parece que sabes algo después de todo-dijo Trunks sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de su novio-y ¿cómo se les llaman a estos cinco tipos de reacciones?-

-Mngh! ¡Ah, Trunks!-gimió Gohan haciendo un esfuerzo por responder a la pregunta de su novio-l-los tipos de reacciones de combustión termodinámica son los siguientes... uh... primero está combustión completa, luego está la combustión incompleta... ¡gh! y la tercera es... e-es la combustión estequiométrica o teórica-

-Fascinante-comentó Trunks-me dijiste que hay cinco tipos de reacciones, olvidaste mencionar dos de ellas que son muy importantes-lentamente, el adolescente de cabellos lilas introdujo la punta de la erección de su novio de cabellos oscuros en su boca chupándola tiernamente para luego sacarla de su boca con un ruidoso "pop" haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Gohan-¿cómo se llaman estos últimos tipos de reacciones?-

Desde su escondite en el bolsillo trasero de la mochila de su portador, Tikki intentaba ver que estaban haciendo Trunks y Gohan sin mucho éxito y Plagg ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse, él también quería ir a ver que estaba pasando y porque su portador estaba gimiendo tan fuerte ¿le había pasado algo? ¿acaso estaba herido? Necesitaba saberlo y no lo iba a lograr estando escondido en la mochila de Trunks.

-No puedo ver bien lo que está pasando desde aquí-murmuró la pequeña kwami roja sacando a Plagg de sus preocupaciones y sus más profundos pensamientos relacionados con su portador-¡voy a ir a ver que está sucediendo!-

-Espera, Tikki ¡no lo hagas! nuestros portadores podrían llegar a verte-le dijo Plagg intentando detenerla, pero la kwami roja no hizo caso a las palabras del pequeño gato negro.

-No te preocupes, buscaré un lugar más cercano donde esconderme y desde allí veré que está sucediendo.

Sin perder un segundo, Tikki abrió un poco más el cierre del bolsillo trasero en la mochila de su portador de cabellos lilas, salió de su escondite y se dirigió volando velozmente hacia la computadora de Gohan escondiéndose detrás de ésta. Por suerte, para el alivio de la pequeña kwami, ni su portador ni Gohan habían notado su presencia.

-Uh... c-combustión con... con un exceso de... ¡ah! ¡maldita sea, Trunks!-exclamó Gohan al sentir cómo Trunks introducía lentamente la mitad de su erección dentro de su boca y comenzaba a lamerla y chuparla de una forma en la que pudiera torturar un poco más a su novio de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Nnn?-dijo Trunks, Gohan tomó esto como una señal para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo y prosiguió mientras el joven adolescente continuaba torturando su erección.

-Con exceso de aire-continuó Gohan mientras enredaba las sábanas alrededor de sus manos, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos debido a la fuerza que estaba aplicando sobre ellas-y al menos, hay una combustión con defectos de aire, ¡agh! de acuerdo, suficiente ¡estoy cansado de que me sigas molestando de esta forma, Trunks!-

- _¿A qué se está refiriendo con que Trunks lo está torturando?_ -pensó Tikki observando lo que sucedía entre su portador y Gohan desde su escondite detrás de la computadora del adolescente de cabellos oscuros. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Gohan embistió su pene por completo hasta lo más profundo de la garganta de su joven novio, haciéndolo abrir los ojos azules enormemente ante la extraña sensación- _pero… ¡¿qué?!_ -la pequeña kwami roja no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que sus enormes ojos azules estaban presenciando- _¿q-qué rayos está pasando aquí?_ -

-¡Ggh! ¡nngh!-se quejó Trunks tratando de apartarse de la repentina embestida que Gohan hizo en su garganta, pero el adolescente de cabellos oscuros colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, enredando sus dedos fuertemente alrededor de sus hebras lilas para evitar que Trunks se apartara, éste elevó la mirada y pudo ver que Gohan estaba sonriendo- _¡no! no lo hagas_ -pensó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, pero Gohan le restó importancia y comenzó a follar la boca de Trunks con lentas penetraciones _-¿qué... qué es esta sensación? siento una ligera ola de calor en mi estómago, es como si... es como si fuera un cosquilleo_ -

-Wow, me impresiona que hayas logrado introducir todo mi pene por completo dentro de tu boca, Trunks-comentó Gohan al tiempo que su joven novio lamía su erección y continuaba simulando embestidas dentro de su boca-maldición, todavía no comprendo cómo fue que adquiriste tanta experiencia-

- _Yo tampoco_ -pensó Trunks mientras continuaba lamiendo el pene erecto de Gohan- _pero nunca pensé que sería tan agradable darle sexo oral a alguien_ -se movió un poco para sacar el miembro de su novio de su boca hasta llegar a la mitad y luego lo introdujo dentro de ésta lentamente _-¿qué tan grande será esto? voy a introducir un poco más en mi garganta..._ -

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Trunks introdujo el miembro de Gohan en su boca nuevamente, esta vez logró introducir unos centímetros más, haciendo que la punta de su pene golpeara la parte posterior de su garganta y lo hiciera atragantarse ante la repentina acción. Gohan se dio cuenta de esto y jaló un poco del cabello de Trunks para ayudarlo a remover tan solo unos centímetros de su erección.

-No te esfuerces-le dijo Gohan a su joven novio en un tono tranquilizador-trata de introducirlo lo más que puedas en tu garganta lentamente, si lo haces tan aceleradamente podrías asfixiarte ¿entiendes?-el adolescente de cabellos lilas asintió-bien, ahora, hazlo de nuevo, pero recuerda hacerlo lentamente-el menor volvió a fruncir el ceño y comenzó a introducir toda la erección en su cálida boca pero esta vez lo hizo de una forma más lenta dándole a su novio más y más placer logrando que gimiera un poco-ah, ¿no te sientes mucho mejor de esa manera? ahora puedes continuar con lo que estabas haciendo antes-

Trunks comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, moviendo su lengua alrededor de esa gran erección que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo y comenzó a simular embestidas dentro de su boca.

- _Ah... qué bien se siente..._ -pensó Trunks mientras seguía moviendo su lengua alrededor de la polla de su novio-esto es tan agradable, el aroma de Gohan, su aroma es más fuerte de lo normal... probablemente se debe a que está embistiendo su miembro directamente hacia el fondo de mi garganta

-Oh... ¡oh! es tan bueno, Trunks-gimió Gohan agarrando la cabeza de su joven novio y comenzó a marcar su propio ritmo-se siente tan malditamente bien-

- _Lo sé_ -pensó Trunks dejando que Gohan marcara su propio ritmo moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo alrededor de su erección- _también me siento bien... no, no es eso, me siento más bien raro en algún sentido. Está embistiendo su miembro dentro y fuera de mi boca sin control, llenándome hasta el tope. Maldita sea, me pregunto cómo se sentirá tener sexo con Gohan_ -

Ante este solo pensamiento, el desarrollado miembro de Trunks comenzó a palpitar dentro de sus pantalones grises, pero trató de contenerse, aún no era el momento para pensar en tener sexo con Gohan, después de que ambos eran jóvenes y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar el cuerpo del otro paso a paso con mayor profundidad. Gohan, por otro lado, sintió que su pene estaba por alcanzar su punto máximo en cualquier segundo y realmente necesitaba con desespero deshacerse de aquel anillo hecho a mano que su joven novio anudó alrededor de su erección.

-T-Trunks...-lo llamó Gohan, pero su voz y su mente estaban tan nubladas por el placer que le era imposible emitir una sola frase de sus labios-Trunks...-

-¿Huh?-preguntó Trunks sin sacar el miembro del adolescente de cabellos oscuros de su boca.

-¿P-podrías... podrías hacerme un favor y desatar la cinta que amarraste alrededor de mí, por favor?-preguntó Gohan mirando a su joven novio con ojos suplicantes, Trunks lo miró por unos segundos y no pudo evitar doblegarse ante la mirada que Gohan le estaba dando. Después de todo, le dijo a Gohan que se correrá cuando lo decida y que ahora es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Sin arrepentirse de su decisión, Trunks desató el nudo hecho a mano liberando así sus testículos y Gohan dejó de sentir la ligera presión que los rodeaba y también a su erección-¡voy a correrme pronto. sácalo, Trunks!-el menor movió su cabeza arriba abajo alrededor de la erección de su novio dando rápidas embestidas dentro de su boca-¿en serio? ¿estás seguro de que quieres tragarlo?-

-Uh huh-respondió Trunks mientras continuaba succionando tan rápido como podía tratando de hacer que Gohan alcanzara su clímax lo más pronto posible- _voy a hacerlo, me tragaré el semen de Gohan y no me arrepiento de nada... oh ¡dioses! va a correrse dentro de mí, he soñado tanto tiempo con que llenara mi boca con su cálido semen_ -

-¡Aah! ¡mierda, Trunks! m-me voy a correr-exclamó Gohan al sentir una oleada de placer invadir todo su cuerpo y después de un par de embestidas se corrió dentro de la boca de Trunks vertiendo hilo tras hilo de semen dentro de su garganta. Al sentir todo ese semen invadiendo su garganta, Trunks se apartó de su pene con la boca ligeramente abierta, dejando caer algunos hilos de semen en sus labios mientras tosía un poco, cerró la boca y tragó todo lo que pudo frente a un sorprendido Gohan-no puedo... puedo no creer que hayas hecho eso-

-Go-han...-habló Trunks con una voz ligeramente rasposa, se aclaró la garganta y miró a su novio otra vez-que te follen la garganta es doloroso y aún siento el sabor de tus salados y amargos fluidos pero...-Gohan lo miró con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas por lo que su joven novio le decía-me gustó, para ser tu primera vez, te corriste mucho y...-se acercó al semi flácido miembro de Gohan, lo tomó con su mano y notó que aún quedaba algo de semen en la punta-eso no es todo, aún queda algo de esperma para limpiar-sus labios tocaron la punta del pene del adolescente de cabellos oscuros, la besó y la succionó limpiando tiernamente todo el semen que quedaba allí, una vez que terminó, elevó sus azules orbes hacia Gohan y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa-está delicioso~-

Tikki (quien estaba escondida detrás de la computadora de Gohan) tuvo la sensación de que ella no debía estar ahí en ese momento por lo que rápidamente voló de regreso al bolsillo trasero en la mochila de su portador y se sentó en una esquina acurrucándose mientras Plagg la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Tikki?-preguntó Plagg acercándose a la pequeña kwami roja-Tikki ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué viste ahí afuera?-

-Créeme, no querrás saber lo que he visto-respondió ella con un fuerte sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro mientras se acurrucaba tratando de consolarse, Plagg (tan curioso cómo solo él era) quería saber qué demonios había visto para terminar en tal estado, pero decidió que no iba a presionarla, podría contarle lo que sucedió ahí afuera cuando estuviera lista.

* * *

EPÍLOGO.

Luego del receso para almorzar, los estudiantes de tercer año de la preparatoria Orange Star salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron al tablón de anuncios para ver los resultados del examen de ciencias publicados ese día. Goten y Trunks se veían muy tranquilos, ya que ellos estaban confiados en que habían pasado el examen sin problemas pero, Gohan y Bra eran un caso aparte, más que nada Gohan, quien no dejaba de frotarse las manos con nerviosismo, estaba convencido de que la ayuda que su novio le había dado la tarde del día anterior no le había resultado útil para el examen y tenía miedo de estar entre los últimos en la lista. Y si su madre llegaba a enterarse de que había fallado en un examen de ciencia, lo más lógico sería que ella lo castigaría sin salir de casa por un tiempo, ni siquiera para ir a las prácticas de artes marciales.

-Estoy preocupado, Bra. No llegue a responder todas las preguntas del examen-le dijo Gohan a su amiga de cabellos celestes mientras se dirigían al tablón de anuncios-¿qué pasa si quedo entre los últimos estudiantes? ¿y si tengo una baja calificación? Ya sabes cómo se ponen mi mamá y Yamcha si llegan a enterarse que reprobé un examen-

-Oye, oye, relájate, Gohan-le dijo Bra colocando una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo-¿sabes algo? Estás empezando a oírte igual a Trunks, creo que estar tanto tiempo con tu novio hizo que te contagiara su paranoia, pero, en fin, tienes que calmarte, estudiaste mucho, sabías las respuestas ¿y qué si no te alcanzó el tiempo? Estoy segura de que pasaste sin problemas, y si tu madre se molesta porque no te fue bien en un examen, es su problema, no el tuyo-

-Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

-Hey, mira ¡allí está el tablón de anuncios! ¡vamos a ver cómo nos fue en el examen de ciencias para que te quedes tranquilo y no te aterres tanto por lo que pensará tu mamá!

Bra tomó la muñeca de su amigo y lo jaló con ella hacia el tablón donde se habían colocado los resultados de los últimos exámenes que se habían tomado ese ciclo escolar. Ya frente al tablón, ambos amigos comenzaron a buscar sus nombres en la lista de resultados y cuando estaban a punto de leer sus resultados, un grito los hizo desviar la mirada hacia la izquierda y vieron a Videl no muy lejos de ellos viendo la lista de resultados con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡esto es absurdo, completamente absurdo!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros furiosa observando la lista-¡¿cómo puede ser que yo esté debajo de Trunks Briefs en la lista de calificaciones del exámen de ciencias?!-

-S-supongo que debiste esforzarte más en estudiar, Videl-chan-le dijo su mejor amiga, Erasa encogida de pie en su lugar detrás de ella, la chica de cabellos oscuros parpadeó perpleja ante lo que su amiga le dijo y se dio la vuelta para encararla.

-¿Y a ti alguien te pidió tu opinión?-preguntó Videl mirando a su mejor amiga con un semblante molesto en el rostro, Erasa estaba a punto de responder pero la adolescente la interrumpió-¡por supuesto que no! tu opinión no vale nada aquí, no puedo aceptar que mi peor enemigo esté por encima de mi en una patética lista de calificaciones, iré a reclamarle a mi papá y a mi mamá sobre esto-

-Uh, Videl-chan, te recuerdo que tu papá ya no tiene el poder para ejercer autoridad sobre la escuela. Él renunció a ser el gobernador de Tokio hace dos años ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Gohan haciendo que su súper mejor amiga detuviera su acción de marcar al número de su padre en su teléfono para llamarlo y que fuera con ella y su madre a quejarse de su calificación en el examen, Videl apagó su teléfono soltó un fuerte berrinche y se alejó caminando de allí dando fuertes pisotones con Erasa siguiéndola detrás encogida de hombros mientras hacia todo lo posible por calmar a su mejor amiga.

Apenas la chica se fue, Gohan y Bra volvieron a desviar sus miradas hacia el tablón de anuncios y se pusieron a buscar sus nombres en la lista de calificaciones del examen de ciencias, Gohan estaba tan sorprendido como su amiga de cabellos celestes, a ambos les costaba pensar que Trunks había logrado superar a Videl en la calificación del examen, pero si les dio gracia ver como se iba dando fuertes pisotones en el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña y no pudieron evitar reírse bajito, en especial Gohan, quien a pesar de conocer a su súper mejor amiga desde hace ya muchos años, se le hacía divertido ver que jamás iba a cambiar y que sería la misma chica caprichosa y consentida de siempre que detestaba a su lindo novio de cabellos lilas.

-No puedo creerlo…-murmuró Gohan al ver el porcentaje que había sacado en el examen de ciencias publicado en aquella lista-¡estoy entre los primeros veinte mejores estudiantes! tengo una elevada calificación a pesar de que no termine el examen a tiempo-

-¿Lo ves? ¡yo ya estaba segura de que no ibas a fallar!-le respondió la chica de cabellos celestes golpeando suavemente el hombro de su amigo-y además, Trunks te ayudo a estudiar ¿no es así? ¿qué fue lo que hizo para hacer que respondieras bien la mayoría de las preguntas del examen? quizás deba pedirle su secreto y usarlo con Goten-

Al escuchar a Bra decir eso, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar sonrojarse por recordar el método que Trunks había utilizado en el para ayudarlo a entender el tema que no pudo entender y para el que necesito su ayuda para poder pasar el examen de ciencias.

-Uh… n-no creo que sea una buena idea, Bra-le dijo Gohan tomando el brazo de su amiga de cabellos celestes para impedir que fuera a buscar a Trunks y preguntarle cómo ayudo a Gohan a estudiar y que clase de método fue el que utilizo para conseguir que memorizara todas las respuestas del examen y entender los temas-quiero decir, Trunks tiene sus propios… métodos para ayudar a alguien a estudiar, él trabaja a su manera así que ¿por qué copiar a los demás? creo que deberías buscar tu propio método para intentar hacer que Goten estudie contigo-

-Tienes razón, quizás deba buscar otra forma de hacer que Goten estudie conmigo o trabajemos en serio con los proyectos escolares-dijo Bra aceptando la sugerencia de su amigo, en eso el timbre sonó indicando que la próxima clase ya estaba por comenzar-¡mejor vámonos! No queremos llegar tarde a la siguiente clase ¿verdad?-

-Cierto, olvidé que ahora tenemos literatura ¡será mejor que corramos si queremos llegar a tiempo!


End file.
